psgfandomcom-20200223-history
Stocking
"Hi Panty, what's up?" - Stocking ;Stocking (ストッキング, ''Sutokkingu) :''Voiced by: Mariya Ise Stocking (aka Anarchy Stocking aka Stock-chan/Stockers) is Panty's younger sister, and a female angel who dresses in Gothic Lolita style. She has dual-colored hair which appears a dark blue on top, and neon pink underneath Her eyes are teal. Like Panty, Stocking's name is code-name for the type of object uses as a weapon (Panty uses her panties as a gun(s), Stocking's stockings can be wielded as katana). Her swords, known as Stripe, can be attached at the base of the hilt. It's safe to assume she can form other blades, as well, ''' '''considering the range of weaponry at panty's disposal. She likes sweets, especially cream-filled ones, and hates spicy food, the only time such an exception is made, is when Panty hands her a spicy version of her favorite pudding. Her breasts are bigger out of the duo, somewhere betw een C and D as opposed to Panty's A to B cups. Unlike her older sister, Stocking does not have sex so flippantly, she prefers to string her men along (she has said in one episode she brought a man home and they made out for an hour on her bed then left him there because she didn't want him to think she was 'easy'). She would, however, never cheat on who she loves. She has a fetish for ropes, and bondage in general, which is ironic considering she insults the Demon Sisters and Corset as 'BDSM loving freaks'. She's also into tentecles, electrocution, and (judging by her attitude at the end of inner brief) vore. Sweets Throughout the series, Stocking either consumes or mentions wanting to consume a variety of sweets. They include: *"Morning sugar" vanilla cake with a cherry on it (ep1 2:08) *Soda pop (ep1 2:16) *Chocolate cake (ep1 7:38) *Ploppy mint chocolate cake is offered by Panty (ep1 9:34) *Pudding (ep2 4:37) *Licorice and other assorted things (ep2 6:54) *Chocolate pudding (ep2 13:38) *Donuts (ep2 14:03) *Jean-Paul Heaven, a pudding (ep3 1:26) *Red jellybean (ep3 18:01) *Whitey-White's Special Roll Cake with tea (ep4 1:05) *Belgian chocolate fondant (ep4 2:26) *Pie, donuts, cakes (ep4 11:41) *Dicks (ep69 24:99) No. *Banana, they're high in glucose (ep4 16:15) *Especially Panty's bananas, if you know what I mean. Gallery Trivia Despite being an angel, she shows interest in the same activities as Corset, mayor of Daten City, who happens to be a demon. This may be why, in Episode 13, she announces herself as a demon and not an angel after cutting Panty into 666 pieces before walking away with Corset. *She is hated by trolls and faggots on 4chan's /a/ board because she fell in love and that's not allowed. *Despite this, she still has quite the gathering. She's got the most pictures of her out at the moment, more so than even Kneesocks. *Although they fight frequently, she loves her sister Panty. *She loves cute things as evidenced when she sees the Cowper. *She isn't a fan of fads like her sister, but despite this, gets into one of them herself. Category:Females Category:Angels Category:Mai Waifu Category:Demons